


I want you here, Danno.

by BloodyWolf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Storia nata per il prompt "Gagging and Aftercare" del forum Every sin has a Kink.E' la mia prima McDanno con toni accesi, ovvero con scene hot, che scrivo e spero di aver mantenuto i due protagonisti IC.Buona lettura!Dal testo:Vide il pomo d’Adamo del collega salire e scendere mentre la lingua accarezzava nuovamente le labbra inumidendole e convincendo Steve a continuare il discorso.“...e comunque non vengo da te, ti voglio qui Danno. In ginocchio.”| 2000 parole | Slash | Aftercare | Oral Sex |
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I want you here, Danno.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui con la prima storia rossa dedicata ai nostri McDanno!
> 
> La storia è nata dal prompt dato nel forum “Every sin has a Kink” che, questa settimana, vedeva l’uso di Gagging e Aftercare.
> 
> Ho cercato di contestualizzare il più possibile e, nello stesso modo, ho anche cercato di mantenere i due protagonisti IC con le loro classiche battute e quel loro modo particolare di giocare che hanno.
> 
> Ho cercato di non cadere nel volgare ma quando si parla di sesso non si possono fare i miracoli.
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia e vi sarei immensamente grata se lasciaste il vostro pensiero a questa storia, così, per capire se continuare o no a scrivere di loro <3
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> | 2000 parole | Slash | Oral Sex | Aftercare |

Avevano risolto l’ennesimo caso e l’intera squadra era distrutta, prosciugata fino al midollo per via dell’indagine complessa.

Steve prese parola non appena misero piede nel quartier generale, usando un tono soddisfatto e stanco.

“Ragazzi che ne dite di andarcene tutti a casa e lasciare i rapporti per domani?”

Kono e Chin annuirono mentre Lou sbuffò tamburellando le dita sul tavolo interattivo propenso anche lui ad andarsene. Gli occhi del Seal si spostarono sulla figura di Danny che, con la sua solita nonchalance, alzò un dito prima di portarsi le mani sui fianchi e parlare leccandosi le labbra.

Steve si ritrovava sempre a perdersi ad osservare quel muscolo che, innocentemente, usciva dalla bocca del compagno per accarezzargli le labbra, lo adorava perché il suo corpo reagiva d’istinto risvegliando in lui pensieri sconci, facendolo vibrare d’eccitazione.

“Ho già una settimana di rapporti arretrati… io resto o il governatore mi farà l’ennesimo richiamo.”

Steve annuì, sorridendo al detective come se avesse detto la cosa più stupida del pianeta.

“Steve perché quella faccia da aneurisma? Sì, sono rimasto indietro con i rapporti!”

Danny si mosse agitando le braccia ed inarcando il busto verso di lui, enfatizzando la situazione.

“Sì, ho capito ma come fai ad essere indietro di una settimana, Danny?”

La lingua di Danny passò nuovamente ad umettare il labbro superiore facendo vibrare Steve. 

“Come faccio, Steve?”

Il Seal annuì, aspettando un chiarimento da parte del biondo.

“Ho avuto da fare tra i miei genitori che sono arrivati a trovarmi, la mia Grace che mi ha fatto convocare a scuola per la terza volta in due mesi, tu che non riesci a gestire Joanna perché tua sorella tre giorni fa te l’ha lasciata e…”

Steve aveva sfoderato un sorriso ed aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, consapevole del motivo della settimana di arretrati ma, stuzzicare l’amico, era troppo piacevole.

“Ma perché ti parlo ancora?”

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere tranne Danny che, sventolando una mano fingendo di essersi offeso, se ne andò nel proprio ufficio.

“Noi andiamo capo, salutaci anche Danny.”

“Sarà fatto, bel lavoro e buon riposo.”

Si diresse nel proprio ufficio per sistemare le carte che, sapeva, aver lasciato in giro durante la giornata. Si accomodò sulla poltrona in pelle e gli occhi automaticamente scivolarono sull’ufficio che aveva di fronte, ritrovandosi ad osservare la figura di Danny che scriveva al pc.

Steve si portò una mano al mento, perdendosi nei meandri dei suoi pensieri che includevano Danny: in ginocchio, di fronte a sé. Afferrò il cellulare e compose il numero del partner, ritrovandosi a studiare la sua faccia prima che rispondesse, quasi scocciata.

“Invece di chiamarmi non potresti semplicemente alzare il tuo deretano da ninja dell’esercito ed aprire la mia porta?”

Steve si ritrovò a ridacchiare divertito, prima di parlare usando un tono basso e malizioso.

“E’ la marina, Danno…”

Vide il pomo d’Adamo del collega salire e scendere mentre la lingua accarezzava nuovamente le labbra inumidendole e convincendo Steve a continuare il discorso.

“...e comunque non vengo da te, ti voglio qui Danno. In ginocchio.”

Si ritrovò ad osservare gli occhi di Danny che saettarono nei suoi, Steve lo conosceva, sapeva che avrebbe ceduto ma non pensava che sarebbe stato così semplice.

Seguì il corpo del detective mentre appoggiava le mani sulla scrivania e, respirando lentamente, incassava la testa tra le spalle, probabilmente alla ricerca di un contegno che non trovava più.

Steve arretrò con la poltrona, seguendo con gli occhi il partner che camminava, con il suo solito passo, verso il suo ufficio, ritrovandosi a notare il rigonfiamento al livello del cavallo dei pantaloni eleganti.

Un brivido gli percorse l’intera colonna vertebrale, srotolandosi in tutti i suoi nervi e raggiungendo il membro con una sottile fitta di piacere.

“Tu. Non. Puoi. Fare… anzi farmi un cosa così  _ subdola _ .”

Aveva iniziato scandendo tutte le parole ma era finito in un sussurro eccitato e mal celato. Danny non avrebbe mai lasciato a lui l’ultima parola, non glielo avrebbe mai concesso ed era anche pronto a rispondergli per le rime, pronto a trasformare tutto quello nell’ennesima discussione prima di farla sfociare in altro ma, per la seconda volta in pochi minuti, Danny lo lasciò di stucco, facendo il giro alla scrivania fino ad arrivare di fronte a lui.

Si inginocchiò senza interrompere il legame visivo e Steve si ritrovò a sorridere, mordendosi leggermente le labbra sistemandosi al meglio sulla poltrona in pelle.

Le mani di Danny si mossero accarezzando le cosce di Steve, raggiungendo la cintura e la lampo dei pantaloni cargo. 

Danny parlò, rallentando i movimenti facendo scendere la lampo.

“Non ti ci abituare troppo a questa mia remissività agli ordini, è solo perché tra una cosa e l’altra, tra cui vorrei anche metterci Catherine e i miei genitori, sono più di due settimane che non facciamo nulla, chiaro?”

Steve annuì, divertito e consapevole del loro distacco forzato, tra Catherine che si era presentata da lui chiedendo ospitalità nonostante la loro relazione finita anni prima e la madre e il padre di Danny che avevano deciso, a sorpresa, di andare a trovarlo, erano più di due settimane che non riuscivano a stare da soli per più di cinque minuti.

“Limpido come il cielo, signore. Adesso hai intenzione di metterti al lavoro?”

Danny ridacchiò incapace di nascondere un sorrisetto divertito ed imprecando, gli toccò i fianchi per farsi aiutare ad abbassargli i pantaloni e i boxer.

Steve sollevò i fianchi, sapendo di aver fatto centro; Danny odiava farsi dare ordini ma quando si trattava della sua sfera intima, eseguiva, eccitato dalla voce di Steve.

Le mani fresche del detective si mossero ad accarezzare la virilità che svettava tra le sue cosce, un paio di rapidi tocchi prima che la lingua andasse a lambire l’estremità senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla faccia appagata del compagno.

Un leggero gemito lasciò la bocca del marine venendo subito ripreso bonariamente dalla voce del biondo, obbligandolo e buttare la testa sullo schienale e sorridere.

“Non riesci a stare zitto nemmeno in queste situazioni, sei pazzesco Danno.”

I movimenti di Danny si interruppero, annuendo divertito inarcando le sopracciglia verso l’alto e rispondendo a tono, conscio del significato delle parole che lasciarono le sue labbra.

“Fammi stare zitto, McGarrett.”

Steve sentì il proprio ventre contrarsi alla richiesta del suo compagno, socchiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le proprie mani andassero ad afferrare delicatamente i capelli di Danny, accarezzandoli prima di condurlo alla propria erezione, permettendogli di farlo sprofondare nella sua gola e di prendere confidenza, aiutandosi con le mani.

La bocca del detective lo avvolgeva con calma, guidato dalle sue mani nei capelli, lo accoglieva per poi abbandonarlo facendogli sentire i brividi sulla pelle bagnata. 

Vedere il proprio membro sparire nella bocca del proprio compagno era eccitante ma Steve sapeva di cosa avevano bisogno, sapeva cosa gli serviva dopo tutti quei giorni di astinenza.

“Danny, liberati dei pantaloni e mettiti un preservativo…”

Staccò le mani dai suoi capelli, vedendolo annuire mentre si leccava le labbra e si slacciava i pantaloni, liberando la propria erezione dalla costrizione dei boxer.

Steve si piegò per cercare nell’ultimo cassetto i profilattici che teneva per le emergenze.

“Li tieni davvero nella scrivania?”

“Zitto.”

Il biondo alzò le braccia in segno di pace e, afferrato il quadratino colorato, se lo portò alle labbra strappandone la carta ed indossando la guaina che gli avrebbe impedito di sporcare a terra.

“Maniaco del controllo.”

Danny si stava toccando, facendo scivolare la propria mano su di sé, in un movimento disperato e già al limite. 

Non sarebbero durati molto.

Allungò una mano dietro il collo del compagno spingendolo delicatamente verso di sé, osservando come la bocca di Danny si aprisse per accoglierlo nuovamente, fino in fondo.

Lasciò la mano leggera così che il partner si potesse ritirare quando voleva ma, più gli affondi si facevano veloci e più la mano diventava pesante risalendo leggermente sulla nuca, stringendo quei capelli sempre pettinati ed in ordine.

Gemette quando il proprio membro cozzò con forza contro la gola dell’amante, lo trattenne per qualche secondo avvertendo un gemito provenire dalla gola di Danny, un suono che gli accarezzò il membro portandolo a mollare leggermente la presa, permettendogli di arretrare e riprendere fiato.

Le labbra gonfie e rosse di Danny lo invogliarono a continuare, spingendolo nuovamente contro la propria erezione, notando il sorriso divertito e soddisfatto del compagno, accontentandolo con quella lieve violenza. 

Lo accompagnò muovendo il bacino andandogli incontro, violandogli la bocca con forza. Ai lati degli occhi di Danny si formarono delle piccole lacrime che facendo vibrare il comandante della Five-o.

“Danny…”

Steve allontanò la presa dai suoi capelli, era al limite ma avrebbe comunque lasciato decidere a Danny, non l’avrebbe mai obbligato ad ingoiare il suo piacere se non avesse voluto.

I loro occhi si scontrarono nuovamente e Danny affondò nuovamente, portando Steve oltre il limite, assaporando tutto il seme del compagno che, d’istinto, aveva artigliato una sua spalla lasciando i segni della propria mano mentre gemeva chiudendo gli occhi.

Steve era certo che a Danny sarebbe uscito un livido e che, per quello, lo avrebbe ripreso per giorni ma, in quel preciso istante, non gli importava.

Danny arretrò dal suo membro tossicchiando con le lacrime agli occhi e con un sottile rivolo biancastro che colava dal lato sinistro della bocca.

Era bellissimo. 

“Danny…”

Le mani di Steve andarono ad appoggiarsi sul volto del compagno, tirando delicatamente per poterlo guardare il viso.

“Ehi, tutto bene?”

Danny annuì, leccandosi le labbra e catturando la scia di sperma mentre si schiariva la voce e respirava velocemente per riprendersi.

Steve si ritrovò a baciare gli angoli inumiditi dalle lacrime per poi leccare le labbra socchiuse del proprio compagno in un breve quanto dolce bacio.

“Sto bene...”

Steve sorrise alle parole soffiate a fatica sulle proprie labbra, le mani di Danny si portarono sui suoi bicipiti, accarezzandoli con calma, come per volerlo rassicurare.

Il Seal scoccò un rumoroso secondo bacio a Danny, sorridendo.

“Smettila, animale.”

Steve si ritrovò a ridacchiare baciandolo nuovamente con dolcezza, labbra contro labbra e i loro respiri che si fondevano.

“Smetterla di fare cosa, Danno?”

Il detective sbuffò ricambiando l’ennesimo bacio con dolcezza, appoggiandosi con il capo alla mano di Steve che gli stava accarezzando il retro della nuca, facendolo mugugnare.

“Anche per questa sera i rapporti aspetteranno, giusto?”

Steve si ritrovò a ridacchiare, felice.

“Sinceramente a casa mia c’è ancora Cath quindi potresti anche restare qui e…”

Danny lo guardò scuotendo il capo, negando prima di afferrare il cellulare dalla tasca, controllare l’ora e parlare.

“Sinceramente, visto che a casa tua c’è mister simpatia, venti minuti fa i miei genitori sono partiti per tornare nel New Jersey e non hanno voluto che io uscissi prima dal lavoro…”

Sul volto di Steve si dipinse un sorriso sincero e innamorato, un sorriso che Danny adorava vedere sul volto del Seal. 

Il detective si tolse il preservativo e, una volta annodato, lo rimise nella bustina colorata e se lo mise in tasca sotto lo sguardo interrogativo del comandante.

“Non vorrai che io lo butti qui…”

Steve annuì indicandogli il cestino, non riuscendo a capire dove Danny volesse andare a parare.

“Sei un uomo di Neanderthal! Mai pensato che qualcuno, in questo tuo bellissimo ufficio, faccia le pulizie?”

Steve annuì nuovamente, abituato agli insulti pittoreschi del compagno ma non capendo comunque il nesso.

“Cosa direbbe se trovasse un preservativo usato nel tuo cestino? Sei un incivile,  _ Steven _ .”

Steve si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte scoppiando a ridere di fronte alla faccia seria di Danny e alle sue mani che stavano gesticolando.

“Lo trovi divertente?”

La faccia sbalordita e a tratti divertita di Danny tradivano la sua voce seria, portando Steve ad annuire mentre, con una rapida presa ad un polso, lo tirò a sé fermandosi a pochi millimetri dalla bocca, sorridendogli e parlandogli.

“Ti amo anche per queste piccole cose...”

Danny gli sorrise, facendo passare la lingua sul labbro superiore prima di rispondere, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Io invece ti odio, perché siamo ancora qui a parlare invece di essere già a casa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui! 
> 
> <3


End file.
